It Turned Pink
by pomsgirl5678
Summary: This is a story of Lorelai's life beginning when she finds out she is pregnant all the way to now. LL?
1. Aspirin

Lorelai looked at the test. Please don't turn pink, please, please, PLEASE, she thought.  
She looked back down at it. Pink.  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!"she screamed.  
She picked up the test and threw it in the garbage. The maids didn't clean her room and so only she would be able to see the test. Lorelai stood up and walked out of her private bathroom. Her head was spinning and about a million questions were running through her mind.

How do I tell Chris?  
How do I tell my parents?  
Do I put it up for adoption or do I keep it?

Lorelai had already promised herself when she got the test that she would never get an abortion. She thought that they were wrong and that it was just like killing another human being except the baby you were killing would never of even had a chance at life.  
KNOCK KNOCK!  
Lorelai went and opened the door.  
"Lorelai? Why do you look so pale?" her mother, Emily, said in a voice that Lorelai hated worse than nails scratching on a chalkboard.  
"I'm fine mom. I just have a headache."Lorelai lied.  
"Well, I'll send up Marci with some aspirin. Take them and then come downstairs. Dinner is ready and we're having lamb." Emily replied. "Thanks." Lorelai said closing the door.  
A few moments later she heard the door open and a maid came in with two aspirin and a glass of water.  
"Here you go miss." the maid named Marci said.  
"Thanks. How long have you been here?" Lorelai asked gulping down the water after throwing away the aspirin.  
"About a week." Marci replied.  
"Good luck." Lorelai said walking downstairs towards dinner, her parents, and her doom. 


	2. Dinner and Drinks

A/N- I would like to thank my two reviewers: Cry Tears of Darknessand potostfbeyeluvr. You guys are the best! Keep reviewing!

"Lorelai you haven't touched your dinner." Emily said.

"Yes mom." Lorelai replied, all the while thinking of what she should do with the problem at hand.

"And why not? The lamb is perfectly fine. It was roasted to perfection." Emily gloated.

"I can hear it's sad little whimpers it made before you killed it for this dinner." Lorelai responded.

"Lorelai Gilmore! Are you intending that I killed this lamb myself! I would never!" Emily shouted.

"You probably could've talked it to death." Lorelai muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Emily asked.

"Oh, nothing." Lorelai said in a fake cheerful, syrupy voice.

------------------------------------------

After they had finished eating Richard ushered them into the living room for drinks.

"What would you like to drink Emily, my dear?" Richard asked.

"I think that for tonight I will try an apple martini.

"Lorelai, the usual I presume?" Richard questioned handing Emily her drink.

They had been giving Lorelai a small glasses worth of a drink ever sine she had turned fifteen.

"Uh, no dad I think I'll just have water." Lorelai replied.

Why? We've given you a tiny taste every night since your fifteenth birthday. Have you decided that you don't like the taste?" Richard questioned.

"No dad I just have a headache. I'll just have the water and then go to my room and lay down." Lorelai replied.

Lorelai stood up after drinking her glass of water and walked up the stairs. When she was about halfway up she stopped and turned around.

"Goodnight. I love you mom and dad." she said.

She then turned back around and walked up to her room.


	3. Telling Chris

When Lorelai walked into her bedroom she flopped onto the bed. After just sitting there for a few moments she heard a knock on her balcony door. She walked over to the door to find the one person she never wanted to see again.

"Chris, what are you doing here?" Lorelai asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, I missed my gorgeous girlfriend so I decided to come over here and do this." Christopher Hayden said leaning forward to kiss Lorelai.

Lorelai backed away causing cris to step back looking shocked

"What did I do Lor? Whatever it was I'll make it up to you. I promise." Chris apologized.

"What you did can't be made up for." Lorelai exclaimed.

Chris went over to her bed and sat in it.

"What did I do?" Christopher asked.

"You got me... pre..pregnant!" Lorelai cried.

"What? But.. I..." Chris stammered.

Lorelai just stood their, tears running down her face. Chris finally got up and walked over to her. He pulled her into a deep hug and pulled back slightly pecking her on the lips.

"Are you sure?" Chris questioned.

"What do you mean am I sure! I haven't had my period in two months, plus I took a pregnancy test!"Lorelai explained.

"Ok. Ok. We'll get through this. I'll take you to the doctor to get a professional test done and well go from there." Chris said calming Lorelai down and enveloping her into another hug.

"Chris you should go now."Lorelai stated pulling away from him.

"Okay. But I'm going to call you tomorrow morning. Don't worry we'll figure this out." Chris said backing out of the room and onto the balcony.  
In a few moments Chris was gone. Lorelai closed the doors and then laid on her bed crying herself to sleep.


	4. It's Going to be OK

Tink. Tink. Tink.

Lorelai opened her eyes. Her room was still dark and her head was pounding. She turned left and looked at her fuzzy pink alarm clock. It read 5:30. Ugh. Who would be awake at such an hour?

Tink. Tink. Tink.

Still the noise persisted!

Lorelai got up to see where the noise was coming from. All at once she realized it was the all too familiar sound of pebbles being thrown at her balcony door.

Lorelai went to the door and opened it. She started to walk outside when at least three pebbles hit her square on the forehead.

"OW!" she cried out.

"Sorry!"someone said in a yelling whisper.

Lorelai looked down to see Christopher climbing his way up to her balcony.

"Chris you shouldn't be here. My dad's most likely up and he might see you! Why are you here at such an early hour?" Lorelai questioned.

"I wanted to show you something. Here sit down." Chris said climbing up the rest of the way and pulling on her hand to make her sit down.

"You woke me up super early and didn't even think to bring me any coffee?" Lorelai complained.

"Lor, you know coffee isn't good for a baby. Plus, I did think about it. I know how cranky you are if you don't get to sleep in. But, I was also thinking of the baby's well being. I know it isn't fair that you are the one who has to go through the pain of labor and get deprived of your main food group but hey, you have to deal." Chris said taking a hold of Lorelai's hand and kissing it."

"Hey! I am not that cranky!"Lorelai said playfully hitting his arm.

They both laughed and then just sat there for a second. They both were thinking about the baby and what would happen.

"So, what did you want to show me?" Lorelai said breaking the silence.

"Well," Chris said looking down at his watch."It is six o'clock so look to your left a bit and..."

Lorelai looked and what she saw amazed her. It was the most gorgeous sunrise she had ever seen. Actually it was only her second sunrise she ever seen due to that she didn't like getting up early.

The sun looked orange and all around it it looked as if there were lines shooting out of it of the most unbelievable yellowish-gold color. The sky was layered with one layer of a pale yellowish color, then pink and then a light blue that got darker as it went up.

"Thank you Chris." Lorelai said, tears running down her face.

Chris enveloped her into a hug and held her tight.

Finally he said "It's going to be alright."

--------

A/N- I would like to thank my reviewers:

LukeNlorelaifan

potostfbeyeluvr

Izzpuppy

Gretchen Ahrens

Cry Tears of Darkness

Also, I was on vacation for two weeks so I couldn't post. Also if you have any ideas for this story or any ideas for me to make a new story please tell me!


	5. Authors note

**Hey guys! I need some help with ideas for this story. I have major writers block. If I get some ideas quick I can possibly post a chapter by next Tuesday but after that have finals Wednesday-Friday so get those suggestions in quick. Also if you have any ideas for new stories let me know. And on that lasat note I would like to say thank you to all of the people who reviewed my last chapter! YOu can give me suggestions by reviewing or by emailing me at Thanks! Ciao!**


	6. Help

**Hey guys! Thank you to the two people who gave me some ideas. (I don't think I'll kill Chris though). I still would like some more ideas. The more you review the faster and longer the updates are! I just finished finals last week and I started new classes this week so for awhile my schedule will be pretty hectic but I'm writing whenever I can. Look for some new stories soon! That's all. Review! Marissa**


	7. Going too far

A/N This is dedicated to my best friend Gretchen because she kept insisting that I write the next chapter. This is my longest chapter yet!

Lorelai sat looking at the rising sun. A tear ran down her face and Christopher wiped it off.

"What's wrong? You haven't said anything in fifteen minutes." he asked.

"I was just thinking about how much our lives are going to change. I'm going to be the laughingstock of the entire school. My mom will be ashamed to go to D.A.R. meetings. My Dad is going to blow up. And then to think about your parents! Our lives will never be the same." she ranted.

"It will be ok. We'll make it through this." he comforted her.

He leaned in and kissed her. The kiss became very passionate. After a few moments they were still kising with each kiss getting more and more passionate. Chris reached for her pajama top and started to pull it over her head when Lorelai pulled back.

"Chris this is what got us in the position were in now. Plus my parents are just downstairs!" Lorelai reasoned, pulling her shirt back on and trying to take even and steady breaths.

"Ok Lor. Well, the mustang is out front so when should we go to the doctor? They open at 6:00." he informed her.

"Let's just go now." she replied, getting up and going to her closet.

She took of her shirt and looked at Chris.

"Turn around." she demanded.

"Come on Lor. You've got to be kidding. We just almost had sex and now your embarassed for me to see you naked?" he laughed.

"Please! I just don't want you looking!" she explained.

He turned around with a noticeable sigh and put his head on his knees.

Lorelai put on a bra and pulled a Rolling Stones t-shirt over her head. She quickly took off her pajama pants and pulled on what she called her "J-Lo" pants. She threw on a pair of socks and her black Converses.

She turned around and walked up behind Christopher.

"Let's go." she said.

Chris stood up and they both jumped form the balcony landing with a soft thud on the ground. They were too used to this.

"Here it is. My pride and joy. Just got it last night for a late birthday present. Two months late but better than never." he said, gesturing to the car.

The both got in and Chris revved up the engine. And just like that they speeding on their way to the Hartford Pregnancy Clinic.

A/N Thank you so much to the people who reviewed!

Gretchen- Here is the chapter you so badly wanted!

Izzpuppy- I thought showing the sunrise was nice of Christopher too!

zooloochick15- I will try to update more and faster and as soon as my high school life is not as

hectic as it is now.

Me!- Thanks for the review. I thought it was a good update too!

Allie-Allie- Here's your update!

lorelai elizabeth mariano- I'm sorry you can't see Chris doing that but I liked that chapter. Thanks for your constructive criticism!

GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid- Trust me, if the story goes in that direction Luke will certainly make a move earlier.

Jewel88- I'm glad you love my story!

ShortiLuvsRedsox- Your idea is not dumb. I think you should write a story about that because I really would like to read a story written by you!

J.Stone- Sorry but I don't think I'll kill Christopher.

Christine Writer- You're right, Rory has to know her dad. I also liked Lorelai's main food group being coffee!

walkingonsunshine01- I won't skip to a part like that but that might come later... thanks for the idea!

Please Review! I'll update ASAP. Please review even if its constructive critcism!


	8. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

**_Today is my 15th Birthday!_ I will try to update as soon as possible but today I just want to sit back, relax, and celebrate! I am so excited. I already got $40 from this weelend (and that's just from a total of two people!) I got a card from my BFF and one from my cute little cousin. My little 4 year old sister made me wear a cute tiara to school so now I'm wearing that. One of my close friends gave me a drawing of myself with thetiara on because she can draw really well. For the first time ever (yeah I know that's sad) my friends decorated my locker with pretty HAPPY BIRTHDAY! wrapping paper. Tonight my parents are making me tacos for dinner with tons of guacamole as it is my favorite meal. I get to go shopping at the mall with my best friend for my gift and that is going to be awesome. Being 15 is awesome! My brother was really nice this morning and gave me a ride to school and he is giving me a ride home (even though it would make sense if he didi that every day as we go to the same High School...) But really that is all I wanted to say. Maybe if I get some reviews that mention Happy Birthday (plus some stuff on the story, not just Happy Birthday!) I might update faster...**


	9. Making Out leads to Bad Crashes

A/N - Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in forever but here is the next chapter! Dont forget to review!

Lorelai and Chris were speeding down the road on their way to the Hartford Pregnancy Clinic. They had on the song "We live" by Superchick blaring through the speakers. Superchick was Lorelai's latest music fetish.

"We live, we love, we forgive and we never give up!" Lorelai belted out. "'Cause the days we are given are gifts from above and today we remember to live and to lo-o-ove!"

"Lor, you are good at many things, and I mean many things, but singing is definitly not your strongpoint." Chris commented as the song came to an end.

Lorelai looked over to Chris and stuck her tongue out.

"You better watch it, mister. Like you could do any better." Lorelai replied.

"I know I can't, baby, but at least I don't have to try!" Chris exclaimed, earning him a playful punch on the arm. "You have a beautiful voice, just... not for singing."

"Ok, ok." Lorelai gave in, leaning towards Chris and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Well, we all know Chris and Lorelai so we alsoall know that it didn't end there.

That small peck on the lips turned into a making out session. Chris was too distracted with Lorelai to keep his eyes on the road.

After about three minutes of kissing Lorelai came up for a breath of air and turned her head for a slight second before yelling "CHRIS!" and getting hit head-on by the slug-bug in the opposite lane than the one they were supposed to be in.

* * *

A/N - Please review! 


End file.
